Voltron Man faces the villains, evil, chooses between leading ladies this Monday (September 29)
September 27, 2014 Sequestered TV station IBC-13 has already produced produced Janella Salvador-starrer Janella in Wonderland, a first fantasy series about the mermaid tale girl as the Princess of the Sea. Another teen fantasy series for a feel-good habit Janella: A Teen Princess, which is now the teen princess girl in the world, in school, friends, family, social media and the castle when her boyfriend fall in love. Now, IBC-13 producing the action-packed superhero series called Voltron Man, a series about the action crime-fighting superhero starring AJ Muhlach. Because Voltron Man is such a new kind of action series for Philippine primetime, it may appear to be the super powers, when the Filipino audience who may be used to soap operas of infidelity and cute teen loveteams. Voltron Man uses the HD to enhance and add to the overall experience of the action-packed superhero series in cinematography. It makes the lack of high definition visuals. When HD is often thrown around in network press releaes in the Philippines, especially when the HD series in feeds for any of the major networks, the terms and use of high definition cameras cn get dilited that give Voltron Man a unique cinematic look. Remember of 1990s, Computer Man is a a computer hacker is suddenly hit by a mysterious light (shaped like the Milky Way galaxy, a spiral shape of some sort) from his computer monitor. The shape sticks in his chest and grants him superpowers, as well as becoming his symbol. Starring Eric Quizon as Computer Man and Dustin Moya as Computer Kid are the superhero in the Philippines. There is also the series Computer Kid, a spin-off of the action-packed superhero TV series Computer Man. After more than 1 month and 7 weeks of conquering the hearts of the Filipino viewers and soaring high in TV ratings, the action primetime prince AJ Muhlach for his crime-fighting superhero Voltron Man, as ratings continues to surge for IBC-13’s hit primetime action series for the well-loved Pinoy superhero Voltron Man new loves and new villains were officially introduced today at the Plaza Ibarra’s Party Venues in Timog, Quezon City. In the upcoming episodes, everyone’s favorite Pinoy superhero will find himself choosing love interests. It was of 90's, Eric Quizon as a superhero Computer Man, using the best of IBC-13′s very limited budget. Watching this TV show really sent you back in time when all computers only had a green display monitor and the concept of the internet was practically unheard of. Upon turning the reins over to some completely unknown child actor for the spin-off Computer Kid, Eric Quizon’s character just went out with a whimper. The kind of exit befitting an action hero of his kind: they pretty much just hand-waved that he was gone and spun off into Ben David and his bumbling goons trying to beat Computer Kid. That’s a huge step down from an alien civilization trying to take over the planet. AJ Muhlach as the superhero, is now the best of IBC-13's limited budget. Raymond Bagatsing, Coleen Garcia, AJ Muhlach as Voltron Man and Andrei Felix One of the ladies is the strong-willed Louise Santos played by FHM cover girl Coleen Garcia. Audience already caught a glimpse of her during her joined the cast on August 10, 2014 as the story progresses, Coleen promises that viewers will see more of who Louise is. Voltron Man, his AJ's first-ever action-packed fantasy superhero for IBC-13, is rating consistently well and continues to receive positive feedback from the audience. He even won an online poll naming him as the country’s favorite superhero. Adulations aside, perhaps the biggest perk of being the superhero ng bayan is getting the chance to be paired with a gorgeous leading lady or in AJ’s case, three alluring female counterparts. In the show’s recent press conference held at Plaza Ibarra in Quezon City, IBC-13 introduced the stunning ladies who will stir some excitement. Dirdy Bubble (voiced by Jang Amparna) Ai dela Cruz as Warla Kiro Rivera as Barnicle Mad Every villain is lemons (EVIL), stirring up trouble for our hero is a new crop of villains and evil. Jang Amparna voiced as Dirdy Bubble and Kiro Rivera played the evil as Barnicle Mad who possess the villainders to produce evil zurgs. Ai dela Cruz known as Black Hola Hola, the beautiful villain with feminine features who has superhuman strength and impressive combat skills. Finally, Voltron Man faces Stryker (Paolo Ballesteros) once again as Machete (Raymond Bagatsing) who is it continues to plot more ways to take down the electrifying hero. Follow Voltron Man and his action adventures from Monday to Friday, 8:30 p.m. right after Janella: A Teen Princess, only on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. 'Office (''Voltron Man) * AJ Muhlach as Marlo de Guzman / Voltron Man * Mon Castro as Pareng Jamar (Marlo's new boss) * Andrei Felix as Edwin Francisco / Frozone (Marlo's best friend) * Maribeth Bichara as Gloria Soriano (Marlo's secretary) * Val Sotto as Val Paras (Marlo's employee) * Edward Mendez as Atty. Andre de Guzman (Marlo's friend and attorney) 'Elementary School (''Voltron Man) Staff * Stephanie Henares as Step Montero (Miguel and Lancer's teacher) * Gary Lising as Gary Tam (the principal of school) Classmate * Lance Lucido as Miguel de Guzman / Batang Man (Marlo's first young child brother) * Harvey Bautista as Lancer de Guzman / Young Boy (Marlo's second young child brother) * JB Agustin as Jobay Jumaral * Miel Cuneta as Abby Gonzales * Joshen Bernardo as Vic-Vic Joseph * CX Navarro as Nonito Navarro De Guzman Family * AJ Muhlach as Marlo de Guzman / Voltron Man * Lance Lucido as Miguel de Guzman / Batang Man (Marlo's first young child brother) * Harvey Bautista as Lancer de Guzman / Young Boy (Marlo's second young child brother) * Jackie Lou Blanco as Winnie de Guzman (Marlo's mother to the de Guzman children) * Joel Torre as Noel de Guzman (Marlo's grandfather to the de Guzman children) * With: * Cacai Bautista as Kikal Sanchez (a maid and nanny in de Guzman family) * Alicia Alonzo as Alicibeth Sanchez (Marlo's nanny and the head maid of the household) * Best Friends: * Andrei Felix as Edwin Francisco / Frozone * Josh Padilla as William Lorenzo Police Officer * Earl Ignacio as Officer John * Maureen Larrazabal as Officer Nancy * Bonel Balingit as Franco the Guard * Miguel Rodriguez as New Prison Recruit * Bob dela Cruz as Officer Bob